Histoire d'anniversaire, de bague et de coutume
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Joyeux anniversaire Yuu ! Joyeux anniversaire Yuu ! Joyeux anniversaire Yuuri ! Joyeux anniversaire ! entre parenthèses, faut vraiment que tu te décides à te faire offrir un receuil des coutumes des Makoku XD


**Série** : mode pom pom girl Donnez moi un « K » ! Donnez moi un autre « K » ! Et maintenant donnez moi un « M » ! Kyooooooouuuuuuuuu ! Karaaaaaaaa ! Maoooooooooooh !

**Auteur** : Onna Heera

**Titre **:** Histoire d'anniversaire, de bague et de coutume**

**Genre** : Yaoi… surprise…

Wolfram : Dis plutôt que tu sais pas !

Heera : D'où le terme « surprise » blondinet !

**Couples** : YuuWolf… pask ils le valent bien !

**Disclaimer** : cherche dans son dico perso alors…voila ! Propriétaire : personne plus ou moins saine d'esprit qui emprunte des persos sans demander pour leur faire vivre des histoires sorties de leur cervelle déjantée. Oh joie ! J'suis la proprio des persos de KKM ! ww se prends un Larousse dans la tête Propriétaire : Personne qui crée ou à qui appartient des persos. Savez quoi ? je préfère mon dico !

**Note** : Je dédicace cette fic à l'apta senteur citron sans qui elle n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

Shin-Makoku

Conrad regarda d'un air préoccupé son frère cadet qui regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre depuis qu'il s'était levé et n'en avait pas bougé, n'adressant la parole à personne. Ce manège durait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant et l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

D'un autre coté, c'est pas comme si il pouvait y faire quelque chose, Wolfram se fichait de ses conseils comme de sa première épée. Avec un soupir, il referma la porte entrebâillée et retourna à sa tache.

Le Maoh serait normalement de retour dans l'après midi après une semaine d'absence. Bien sur, pour le jeune garçon ça ne ferait qu'une journée mais là n'était pas la question. Maoh ou pas, Yuuri avait des examens à passer, d'où son absence et tout le château était en effervescence pour préparer la fête d'anniversaire de son dirigeant. Le tout orchestré d'une main de maître par Gunther. D'ailleurs quand on parlait du loup… on en voyait les longs cheveux… Il se joignit à lui.

- Oh ! Conrad –sama, comment va Wolfram-sama ?

- Aucune amélioration…. Et nous n'avons aucun moyen de joindre Yuuri…

Gunther poussa un soupir en se tordant les mains avant de se mettre à se lamenter.

- Aaaaaah ! c'est ma faute ! Si seulement ! si seulement je lui avais enseigné plus de tradition ! Pauvre ! Pauvre Wolfram-sama ! Quelle tragédie ! TuT

Le militaire tapota l'épaule de son ami d'un air rassurant.

- Allons Gunther… tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il serait absent pile à ce moment là.

Sur Terre

Ah. Sur Terre… et bien sur Terre, un jeune garçon à l'apparence très banal parcourait chaque centimètres carré de chaque rayon de chaque allée de chacun des magasins du plus grand centre commercial qu'il avait pu trouver.

Pourquoi ? C'était très simple.. une semaine auparavant, il avait accidentellement et inconsidérément (et dangereusement) vexé son fiancé…

Instinct de survie ? C'est quoi ça ? Bref.

Donc il cherchait un cadeau, un truc à offrir au belliqueux blondinet pour apaiser son courroux. Un peu comme un sacrifice…

Un vêtement ? Il allait éviter. Leur goût ne correspondait pas vraiment alors il allait éviter.

Un livre ? Wolfram aimait lire mais ne savait pas le japonais.

Rien d'électrique, ni à piles.

Une peluche ? Wolfram n'était pas Gwendal.

Il était dans la mouise… TT

A ShinMakoku

Les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, un jeune homme blond serrait les dents. Ce soir, c'est son honneur et son avenir qui se jouait.

Son bonheur aussi, car aussi idiot que ça puisse paraître, il avait fini par tomber sincèrement amoureux de cet abruti de fiancé que le destin avait mit sur sa route. Et dire qu'ils s'étaient quittés sur une énième dispute…

Et dire que tout ça était entre les mains d'un boulet doublé d'une mauviette… il était mal barré.

Sur Terre

Assis en tailleur dans sa baignoire, Yuuri tripotait la petite boite contenant le calumet de la paix. Il avait essayé de jouer sur la logique, et son présent n'aurait aucune conséquence diplomatique.

Normalement.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque les signes annonciateurs de son départ débarquèrent. Le tourbillon, l'impression qu'on le tirait et il disparu.

Shin Makoku

Conrad étouffa un ricanement amusé et aida son Maoh à émerger du bain royal avant de lui poser une serviette sèche sur les épaules. Yuuri crachouilla encore un peu avec de pouvoir lancer un petit sourire à celui à qui il devait son prénom avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air surpris.

- Gunther et Wolfram ne sont pas là ?

- La fête en l'honneur de ton anniversaire a commencé et..

- Mon anniversaire ? Mais c'était y'a une semaine !

- Pas ici Yuuri. Enfin bref, Gunther s'occupe que tout se passe bien et Wolfram se doit d'être présent en tant que fiancé du Maoh. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça…

L'irruption d'un garde l'empêcha de continuer.

- Majesté ? Sire Gunther m'a chargé de vous annoncer que le repas allait commencer.

Et Yuuri qui finissait de boutonner son uniforme le remercia en prenant la route de la salle à manger, une petite boite planquée au fond de sa poche.

Ils avaient à peine mis un pied dans la pièce que les invités se précipitaient sur lui pour les félicitations d'usage. Bien sur en le pressant, l'oppressant. Il avait le droit de créer une nouvelle loi interdisant de toucher le Maoh ? Oui ? Non ? Faudrait qu'il se renseigne… Une chose étrange quand même, depuis son arrivée, Wolfram ne lui avait pas encore sauté à la gorge, au contraire, il était resté à l'écart et semblait tout faire pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant à laquelle les différents vins servis n'étaient peut être pas tout à fait étranger… Les heures parurent très longues au pauvre Maoh qui devait non seulement tenter de calmer une Cecilia légèrement un peu beaucoup pompette mais aussi essayer tant bien que mal de ne pas criser sous les regards interrogateur qu'il subissait.

Mais quoi-euuuh ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait encore ? TT

Il vit arriver la pause avant le dessert avec une joie certaine et réussi à s'éclipser sans se faire remarquer, comptant bien en profiter pour prendre l'air. Sur le qui-vive, car sachant parfaitement que Gunther, Conrad ou un autre pouvait à tout moment lui tomber sur le bout du nez. Ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas par contre, c'est bien tomber sur Wolfram du coté des fontaines.

Sous le coup de la surprise il resta un moment à dévisager le blond et comme à chaque fois, la même pensée lui vint.

Beau gosse.

Bah quoi ? Il voyait pas où était le mal dans le fait qu'un garçon reconnaisse qu'un autre garçon soit beau après tout. Bon d'accord, le cœur qui s'accélère et la gorge sèche était peut être superflues….

Bref.

En tout cas, il se dit que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour offrir son présent, il se rapprocha, le blond eut l'air surpris de le voir là.

- Yuuri ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les invités ?

Le Maoh se gratte le cuir chevelu d'un air embété.

- Bah… j'avais besoin de respirer un peu…

D'un autre coté, le Makoku semblait avoir oublié sa dernière bourde, alors il allait peut être éviter de s'amuser à lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Plongeant la main dans sa poche, il en sorti la petit boite qu'il tendit au blond. Rouge brique, il le regarda lorgner d'un air méfiant le présent avant de s'en emparer et d'en extraire un anneau argenté.

De son coté, Yuuri était très fier de son idée. Il était tout simplement génial. Dans son monde, une bague cela signifiait beaucoup mais à ShinMakoku, là où baffer quelqu'un en revenait à la demander en mariage, où les hommes portaient des chemises de nuit roses et où les chats miaulaient, ce serait sûrement quelques choses de tout à fait innocent.

Par contre, faudrait qu'on lui explique pourquoi le blond regardait le joyau en faisant cette tête… Un mélange abstrait de fatigue mentale, d'exaspération, de désapprobation et autres choses en –ion. Décidé à noyer le poisson quelque qu'il soit, le brun récupéra la bague et la passa au doigt de Wolfram.

- Super ! Il est à la bonne taille ! J'avais un peu peur pask tu as des doigts fins mais c'est bon.

Il fut surprit quand le blond le repoussa avec un soupir exaspéré.

- Yuuri, tu ne te rends pas compte de…

La fin de sa phrase fut perdue pour la postérité quand un Gunther en panique leur tomba dessus.

- Heikkaaaaaaaaa ! Vous êtes là ! Tout le monde vous attend pour la suite du repas ! Vous aussi Wolfram-sama !

Sans se soucier d'éventuelles protestations, le chambellan chopa le poignet des deux jeunes garçons pour les tirer vers les bâtiments. Au moment où ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger, tout le monde fit silence, les yeux fixés sur eux.

Rectification, se fit distraitement remarquer le Maoh, les regards étaient fixés sur Wolfram…

Re-réctification réalisa avec une pointe de panique le brun, sur la MAIN de Wolfram !

Et puis ce fut la ruée, tous se précipitèrent sur eux pour leur serrer la main, éjectant plus ou moins violemment Gunther loin d'eux. Wolfram avait droit aux félicitations, et lui, Yuuri, aux réflexions sur son bon goût. La foule applaudissait à tout rompre, à la table, Cecilia sirotait un verre de vin avec un sourire satisfait, tandis qu'à sa droite, Conrad réprimait un sourire amusé et qu'à sa gauche Gwendal conservait son air neutre et que derrière lui Anissina battait des mains d'un air ravi.

Allons bon… qu'est ce qu'il avait ENCORE fait ?

Et au fond d'une vieille bibliothèque, recouvert par une épaisse couche de poussière, un vieil ouvrage simplement intitulé « recueil des traditions de la Noblesse Makoku » Et au chapitre sept, un petit paragraphe tout innocent.

« Le jour de sa majorité, celui qui a fait sa demande devra offrir une bague à son fiancé afin de renouveler et certifier son engagement, si il ne le fait pas, l'engagement est rompu »

Mais ça, Yuuri n'en savait rien….


End file.
